leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday in Your Heart
:This article is about the film, for the novel the film was adapted from, see Holiday in Your Heart: A Novel. Not to be confused with "Put a Little Holiday in Your Heart". Holiday in Your Heart is a 1997 drama, based on the novel written by LeAnn Rimes and Tom Carter. This made-for-television movie co-stars Bernadette Peters as a country singer. The movie aired on ABC television on December 14, 1997. Like the novel, the film's title is derived from the song, "Put a Little Holiday in Your Heart", recorded by Rimes in 1996. The film aired on My Life Time on December 22, 2010. Plot The story is told as part realistic, part fable. A young country singer, LeAnn Rimes, playing a fictional version herself, prepares to make her debut at the Grand Ole Opry at Christmas. However, her beloved grandmother is hospitalized and LeAnn is faced with a difficult decision. While trying to reconcile her new-found stardom with her family obligations she meets Faith Shawn (Bernadette Peters), a once-famous country singer. Faith decides to mentor LeAnn, showing her the history of country music. Faith relates a poignant family story to LeAnn. In a flash-back, Faith and her band are seen stuck on a bus in a snow-storm. Faith, a diabetic, is given insulin by a stranger, who dies overnight. He is later revealed to be her father, who she had not spoken to in many years. Faith and her husband Carl erect a monument to that fateful event. Faith's subtle message is about the importance of family. As she is finally about to sing at the Grand Ole Opry, LeAnn tells her parents about meeting Faith, and she discovers that Faith and Carl died in an accident after getting struck by lightning. Faith and LeAnn sing a duet, "Crazy", and Rimes also sings "One Way Ticket" "Blue" and "On the Side of Angels". Cast *LeAnn Rimes ... Herself *Bernadette Peters ... Faith Shawn *Rebecca Schull ... Grandma Teeden *Vernon Grote ... Avery *Carol Farabee ... Audrey *Harlan Jordan ... Grandpa Luther *Charles Homet ... Guitar Player *Rance Howard ... Blind Man *Cherami Leigh ... Young LeAnn Rimes *Elizabeth Perry ... Screaming Fan *Mark Walters ... Carl *Rodger Boyce ... Burly Man *Megan Cole ... Young Faith *John William Galt ... Santa *Gil Glascow ... Bus Driver *Alana Grace ... Young Child *Tommy G. Kendrick ... Jason *Curtis Randall ... Larry *Kellie Rasberry ... Tutor Production Rimes and Tom Carter wrote the part autobiographical, part fictional book Holiday in Your Heart after being approached by Doubleday. ABC then asked her to do a movie based on the book. Bernadette Peters was cast because, Rimes said, she is "a wonderful actress", not for crossover appeal.King, Susan. "Rimes expands her range to acting; Teen country singer stars in movie", Austin American-Statesman (Texas), December 14, 1997, p. 8 The movie was filmed in Dallas, Texas Music # One Way Ticket (Because I Can) by LeAnn Rimes (Keith Hinton, Judy Rodman) # Blue by LeAnn Rimes (Bill Mack) # Crazy by LeAnn Rimes and Bernadette Peters (Willie Nelson) # Amazing Grace by LeAnn Rimes and Rebecca Schull (John Newton) # Amazing Grace by LeAnn Rimes (John Newton) # A Broken Wing by LeAnn Rimes (Phil Barnhart, Sam Hogin, James House) # On the Side of Angels by LeAnn Rimes (Gary Burr, Gerry House) Response The Houston Chronicle reviewer wrote that this is "the ideal TV movie to launch this 15-year-old's acting career. It's her own story. And, in a stroke of sugarplum casting, Bernadette Peters is there to help her tell it. Peters sings with her, too, and they're sensational."Hodges, Ann. "Singer, writer, actor;LeAnn Rimes takes starring role in Christmas movie", The Houston Chronicle, December 14, 1997, p. 3 Awards and nominations *Motion Picture Sound Editors **Best Sound Editing - Television Movies of the Week - Music--Susan Mick (WON) Alternate cover Holiday in Your Heart (Alternate Cover).jpg|Alternate cover References External links * Holiday in Your Heart at Internet Movie Database * Holiday in Your Heart at My Life Time * Holiday in Your Heart at New York Times Category:Films with LeAnn Rimes